


Because Shipping is Easier than Therapy

by Lepak



Category: Disco Elysium (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Harry/Kim if you squint, Poetry, depends on who you read the "I"-voice as, heck it could be Ancient Reptilian Brain, it could be KK57, it could be me, we're all working through some stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25150642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lepak/pseuds/Lepak
Summary: in this light you are almosthandsome, in a kinder lightwe could be happy.Or: a smoke / desire / a balcony in moonlight
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Because Shipping is Easier than Therapy

\-----------

for your face in moonlight  
hides rosacea and dog-end  
dripping ash, your eyes blue   
as a drowned man's lips. Harry,   
you're a wreck. Shambling one-  
shoed through this city, tilted  
pinball arcing to gutter but   
in this light you are almost  
handsome, in a kinder light  
we could be happy. I reach  
for my want and swallow. It   
bobs back, a drowned man   
borne ashore. Perhaps happiness   
is a cryptid, a belief children   
discard and fools joyously  
tilt at. Perhaps happiness is   
a bare room with a window  
sun creeping over bared  
backs hand pressed to sticky  
mouth rocking to furtive  
departure. Harry, I am  
wanting, a mouth without  
tongue, a nerve rubbed bare.   
Harry, I want everything   
and anything: cigarette ash,  
light through the window,  
that room which happiness  
creeps through, and want   
swallows pinballs guts   
arced cryptids tilts me   
to drowning and I reach 

\-----------  
  
Notes and Citations

\- 'I want everything/and anything' is lovingly lifted from theonlytwin's [amazing Golden Lovers fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15193058/chapters/35236172) and used with permission

\- this piece loops

\- I'm just collating all my Disco Elysium work in one place


End file.
